Perfection
by Little Miss GG
Summary: This is not the life he was expecting...


It wasn't, on reflection, supposed to be like this. This life was supposed to contain a wife, a career, a few children maybe. There was to be a hatchback, a nice house with a fence and maybe a pool. A dog. A dog would be good. The house would be near enough to the hospital that he could run to work every morning but far enough that there would be green fields and a little slice of freedom.

What he had was this apartment, all on one level. A bike that could, and probably would, kill him. A career balanced precariously on the edge of insanity and jail. A drug addiction, that should the bike not manage, would easily end the show early. A rat.

Wilson padded barefoot into the lounge, handed House a beer and settled back into his position on the sofa. Head resting against House's chest, feet perched on the coffee table. They lazily watched the end of an episode of what-ever-it-was, Wilson's hand coming to rest over House's knee as he drifted in and out of sleep. House stretched his arm out over the back of the sofa feeling the burn in the muscles before laying his palm on Wilson's shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze and ran his fingers up Wilson's neck and through his hair.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm carrying you to bed Jimmy boy." Wilson just snorted with laughter in response, lifting his head slowly and stretching awkwardly. House waited for Wilson to climb up off the sofa that had been trying to swallow him whole, he even accepted the helping hand that was extended.

He shuffled into the bathroom, stared at his face in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Not what he was expecting, all those mornings spent running during college, shooting a paintball at a pretty lawyer. When he walked into the bedroom Wilson was already under the covers, laying on his back staring at the ceiling. When House slipped under the blanket he smiled at the way Wilson automatically wrapped himself around him. One hand wedged between them, the other laying gently over his chest, one leg bent and draped over House's good thigh.

House bent down to kiss the top of Wilson's head, but Wilson turned his head in time and caught House's lips with his own. It was slow and meaningless but… Every kiss felt like something new and exciting, every kiss felt like it was stolen, felt as though they had something precious and illicit. He had never expected to be so turned on by the feel of Wilson's dick hard against his hip, never expected to find himself breathless with anticipation as Wilson reached over for a condom. Never realised how hot he would find running his calloused palm over Wilson's chest and watching Wilson's head tip back, the long pale line of his throat exposed.

Wilson loved to look, loved to be on top so that he could watch every reaction, every murmur escaping from House's lips. He slipped the condom down over House's cock and reached over for the lube. He smiled at the hiss and the way House's knuckles gripped the edge of the mattress when he squeezed the cold lube directly onto his cock.

Wilson gave House a few playful strokes, long and slow and teasing until House grabbed up the lube himself and, having coated his fingers, pressed two inside Wilson in one go. House watched the perfect 'o' of Wilson's mouth, the way he licked his lips and looked... hungry. He slipped his fingers in and out slowly, watching each new sensation play out across Wilson's face, finally withdrawing his fingers he gave Wilson a crooked smile. Wilson didn't waste time, guiding himself backwards carefully avoiding any and all contact with House's thigh he gripped the base of House's cock tightly and sat down in one punishingly quick motion.

House never imagined that the harsh whispered curses that inevitably fell from Wilson's mouth every time he was in this position would ever sound so bewitching. Wilson took a minute before raising himself up then he lowered himself slower than before, causing House to throw his head back and breathe heavily. When Wilson's pace didn't pick up House took his hips in a bruisingly tight grip and used all his strength to pull Wilson down, controlling the speed of the movement and thrusting up awkwardly into his body.

House couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of Wilson's hand wrapped tightly round his own cock, pulling hard, his eyes clamped shut and his bottom lip being chewed between his teeth. House got as deep as he could manage, pulling Wilson right down hard with every push up. He used one hand to pull Wilson down for a brutal kiss as he came hard and deep inside that tight body. The taste of Wilson's mouth was something so alien and forbidden, every kiss reminded him of the first kiss, the first tentative brush of lip against lip. He caught Wilson's tongue between his lips and smiled before sliding his hands round Wilson's hips and up that hyper sensitive torso, teasing every inch of the way.

Wilson sat up straight, his back arched perfectly and every breath a gasp as his fist worked over his cock quickly, finally coming with shout that was halfway between nonsense and a name. His eyes opened lazily and locked on House's heavy lidded stare, that lopsided smile on his lips.

No. This life was not the life he had been expecting. Had he been asked, this is not the life he would have chosen. But these moments are perfect enough for him not to care.


End file.
